l'enquête de monsieur Roy
by Rhea-Xanatha
Summary: un enfant est enlever au village de Central!Par simple coincidence Roy ce retrouve à mener l'enquête. tout les personnages de fma manga et anime! Royai, Edwin,
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les personnage de FMA ne m'appartienne pas.

**Chapitre 1 : Un enlèvement, une enquête et une belle rencontre !!**

Par delà une forêt d'arbres, de fleurs et plantes magiques, un magnifique village paisible et majestueux ce dressait au milieu de cette ravissante et féerique verdure. Ce village avait pour nom Central. Le Seigneur King Bradley dirigeait avec acharnement et compassion ce village. Tout était tranquille jusqu'à la cent huitième nuit de pleine lune. Ce soir là, le fils du Seigneur Selim Bradley fut réveillé par une main froide qui était posée sur sa bouche. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Selim sentit un liquide chaud dans sa bouche. Peu à peu ses yeux se fermeraient et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

IIIIIII

Le lendemain matin, loin de ce village, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx ce réveilla en hurlant le nom d'une femme. Malgré l'obscurité et les quelques brides fines de lumière l'homme découvrit qu'un plateau était posé sur sa table de chevet. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Après c'être lever, il tira ses grands rideaux noirs pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil illuminer la pièce. Après c'être habillé, l'homme prit le plateau et partit dans la bibliothèque. C'est au moment où il ouvrit un livre, qu'il entendit la grande porte s'ouvrir :

- Salut chef ! Ma mission est enfin finie !!

- Bonjours à toi aussi Edward ! Alors qui a tué Rose Palma ?

- Son mari, il était jaloux de son aventure avec son associer ! Il a tout avouez cette nuit !!

- Bien joué, mon jeune apprentie !

- Merci pour ce compliment aimable ! Vous être toujours sur la description du livre que l'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime 73 ?

- Oui

- Chef, je vais vous laissez !

- Edward, si tu as un client pour moi, envoi Alphonse, je dois lui parler !

- Ok

IIIIIII

Neuf heures au village de Central, une femme aux cheveux gris-noir aux yeux légèrement bridé, portant une robe rose toute sale entra dans une chambre du château. Elle fut surprise par l'obscurité reniant en maître dans cette pièce. Elle tira deux grands rideaux puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Tout en fessant ses actions, elle déclara :

- Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous levez !

- …

Devant le manque de réponse, elle tira les couvertures. Un cri de terreur réveilla les habitants du château.

IIIIIII

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de réunion du château, le Seigneur Bradley expliqua le sujet de cette réunion de crise :

- L'heure est grave, mes amis. Le futur Seigneur de ce village a été enlevé. Je requière votre aide pour le retrouver.

- Seigneur, avez-vous des indices, une lettre m'importe quoi ? Demanda le comte Havoc

- Rien !

- Bien, dans ce cas, je suggère que la police et les chevaliers fouillent chaque maison. Proposa Havoc.

- Quelle excellente idée ! Fit un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs.

- Comte Havoc et Comte Armstrong, je vous laisse vous en chargez !

- A vos ordres votre altesse !

IIIIIII

Une femme blonde aux yeux ambre entra dans une maison qui ce trouvait à la sortie du village. Elle posa sa veste et son panier puis, entra dans le salon :

- Vous vous sentez mieux père ? Demanda Riza

- Fait-moi un thé !

- Toute suite.

IIIIIII

Roy avait enfin fini de déchiffrer la première page du livre. Il se leva précipitamment et partit en courant vers le salon où se trouvaient ses deux assistants :

- Edward ! Alphonse ! Préparer vos affaires ont par pour le village de Central !

- Pardon ! Firent les deux frères en chœur

- Vous avez cinq minutes !

Les deux frères se regardèrent et partirent faire leur bagage.

IIIIIII

Dix neuf heures, au village de Central, le comte Havoc et le comte Armstrong firent leur rapport au Seigneur :

- C'est assez inhabituel mais on n'a aucun indice sur votre fils.

- Comte Fuery, envoyez un message aux villages voisins.

IIIIIII

Roy, Edward et Alphonse airaient désespérément dans une forêt en pleine nuit. Ne trouvant pas son chemin, Roy décida de s'arrêtez pour la nuit. La tente fut a peine lever, que le cheval de Roy commença à s'agiter :

- Du calme mon beau !

Le cheval ce calma. Une heure plus tard, Edward et Alphonse étaient endormit. Roy profita de ce moment de calme pour allez se lavez dans la rivière qui ce trouvait non loin du campement.

Quand Roy fut arrivé à la rivière, il vit une femme nue entrain de ce laver. Il la regarda attentivement la forme de son visage. Le visage de Roy pris la couleur blanche, puis il perdit connaissance. La femme sortit de l'eau en attendant son chien aboyer :

- Que ce passe-t-il Hayate ?

Le chien emmena sa maîtresse près d'un buisson. C'est là qu'elle vit un homme. Riza s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur le visage de l'homme :

- Ouf, il est toujours en vie !

Hayate fut jaloux de voir sa maîtresse s'occuper d'un autre male que lui. Pour ce venger, Hayate urina à la figure de Roy. Ce dernier se réveilla en hurlant. Il s'arrêta net devant le magnifique spectacle que lui offrait cette femme. Sans crier garde, la femme frappa fortement l'homme puis s'enfuit en courant en oubliant son chien :

- Ouoi, les femmes du coins son vraiment belle et forte !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 1. Bonne fin de journée ! Biz à tous

Rhéa-Xanatha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Roy était tranquillement assis entrain de regarder le soleil se lever quand, il entendit des cris de femme :

- Au secoure !! A l'aide !! Aidez-moi si vous entendez !!

Tel un grand chevalier servant, Roy se leva, pris son épée et partit aider la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Ses cris froids le menèrent directement à elle. Il trouva à quelques pieds de ce lieu, une femme aux cheveux noirs, long entrain de se débattre face à trois hommes masqués :

- Eh ! Vous là-bas, lâchez cette femme !! Hurla Roy en sortant sa magnifique épée de son étui.

- Regardez-moi ça, nous avons un suicidaire !! Commenta un homme grand, maigre et moche qui semblait être le chef.

- Lâchez cette femme où, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir !! Annonça Roy

- Cette femme comme vous l'appelez me doit de l'argent.

- Je te dois rien du tout ! Répondit froidement la femme.

- Tait-toi femme ! Fit l'homme en la frappant au visage.

Ce geste en fut de trop pour Roy. Il se jeta tel un fusée sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol :

- Un vrai gentleman, ne porte pas la main sur une femme ! Déclara Roy.

- Et un vrai homme, n'affronte pas les frères Trigham seul !! Répondit l'homme au sol.

Alors que l'homme répondait, deux épées encerclèrent le cou de Roy :

- Un geste, et tu es mort ! Fit l'un des deux hommes qui tenait une épée.

Sans comprendre se qui leur arrivèrent, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol :

- Pitié, je ne frapperai plus jamais une femme mais laissez moi en vie !

Roy rangea son épée. Les trois hommes partirent en courant :

- Vous m'avez sauvée ! Ce jeta la femme dans les bras de Roy et en l'embrassant

- Je n'en demandai pas temps, madame ! Répondit Roy tout rouge

- EH ! Toi l'étranger ! Lâche cette femme ! Hurla le comte Havoc en descendant de son cheval.

- Votre arme ! Ordonna le comte Armstrong qui venait lui aussi de descendre de son cheval.

Roy serra les dents. Il n'aimait guère être séparé de son arme. Il s'exécuta donc à contre cœur.

Un chevalier lui attacha les poignets avec une corde faite en cheveux de jeune vierge.

IIIIIII

Le comte Havoc conduisit Roy jusqu'au village de Central pour l'emprisonner dans les cachots du château. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il retrouva Alphonse et Edward :

- Monsieur Roy, où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Alphonse soucieux

- J'étais…euh… J'étais partit faire ma toilette.

- Toute la nuit ? Questionna Alphonse

- Tu parles, il est juste partit se rincer l'œil ! Commenta Edward.

- Edward !

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Ok chef !

IIIIIII

Onze heures du matin, près de la rivière, deux femmes marchaient tranquillement. L'une d'elle se prénommait Maria. Elle semblait perdue :

- Riza, que dois-je faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es la seule à avoir réponse à cette question.

- Je suis tellement perdu. Mon cœur appartient à un homme et cet homme n'est même pas mon mari.

- Maria.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question de la part d'une amie !

- Tu as d'autre amie à part moi ?

- Oui, les biches, les chiens, les chats, les oiseaux…

- Ok, j'ai comprit. Vas-y, dit moi tout.

- Tu te souviens, avant de venir vivre ici.

- Oui, tu vivais dans une grande ville.

- Ben, j'ai revue le disciple de mon père.

- Quand ? Et où ?

- A la rivière, hier soir !

- Comment as-tu réagie ?

- Je l'ai frappé !

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Ben, oui, je ne vais pas pleurer même si il m'a vu nue !

- Il t'a…

Maria ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'une main douce posée sur sa bouche :

- Bonjours Madame Lust ! Déclara Riza avec un beau sourire.

- Oh, madame Artcher et mademoiselle Hawkeye. Quelle surprise !

- Vous semblez énerver ! Remarqua Maria

- Effectivement, des membres du clan Trigham n'ont attaqué !

- Oh ! Mon dieu. Vous allez bien ? Demanda Maria

- Oui, grâce à dieu, un homme incroyable est venue à mon secoure. Déclara Lust les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Si, je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais, que vous être tomber sous le charme de votre sauveur !

- Ne dite pas n'importe quoi. Une courtisane ne se laisse jamais envoûtez par les hommes. Et puis, il risque d'être exécuté demain !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Riza

- Oh moment où, j'allais le remercier, le comte Havoc est arrivé et la mit en état d'arrestation. Quelle perte pour nous les femmes !

- Il était si beau que ça ? Demanda Maria

- Oui, il avait un regard ténébreux mais tellement triste. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés. Sa peau était blanche comme la poudre de riz. Le seul endroit où n'était pas blanche, était sur sa joue qui était un peu bleuté.

Riza écarquilla les yeux :

- La droite où la gauche ? Demanda-t-elle sur excité.

- La gauche, il me semble !

- Désoler Maria, je dois y aller, on en reparlera plus tard !

Riza partit en courant vers le château :

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Demanda Lust

- Celle de l'amour !

IIIIIII

Midi dans le château, une servante entra dans la chambre du frère du roi :

- Votre altesse, mademoiselle Riza souhaite vous parlez !

- Faite la donc entrer !

- Bonjour, Zolf.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ma……

IIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 2, très bonne journée à tous et merci à Dragonna, Kiku-chan (Matsuyama) et Sabine !!

Rhéa Xanatha


	3. Mensonge et surprise

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Sois la bienvenue ma très chère femme

- Merci, votre altesse, mais au risque de vous paraître sans valeur de respect, je ne suis pas votre femme, enfin pas encore.

Zolf se rapprocha de Riza, mit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille gauche de la femme, puis il retira sa main en fessant un arrêt sur les douces lèvres de la blonde :

- Ca donne envi de vous embrassez. Murmura Zolf à l'oreille de Riza et en l'embrassant.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Répondit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

- A non ?

- Non. Je suis venue pour un service.

- Et moi, quand est ce que j'aurais le droit à mon service ?

- Quand mon père sera mort.

- Non, non, ton beau-père !

- Beau-père ou père, peut importe puisqu'il ma éduqué.

- Tu as un grand cœur bel ange !

- Si tu me rends ce service, je te ferais un petit cadeau.

- Des herbes, non merci. Mais si tu me montrais ta poitrine, je serais peut être disposer à te rendre se service.

Riza prit une profonde respiration et répondit :

- Vous n'avez pas retenue les paroles du père Envy, lors que nous avons prêté serment.

- Lesquelles ?

- « Vous n'aurez ni le droit de vous touchez ni le droit de vous voir nus jusqu'à la mort de Sir Grumman ».

- On avait quatorze ans à l'époque ! Et puis, c'était il y a neuf ans !

- Oui mais Sir Grumman est toujours de ce monde !

- Quand est-ce que ce vieux fou va mourir ?

- Il n'est pas fou. Il dit des choses sensées.

- Oh, je t'en pris, il te prend pour sa défunte fille. Bon, j'accepte de vous aidez à condition que nous officialisions nos fiançailles durant une grande soirée.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si heureux alors que votre neveu à été enlever ?

- Je suis heureux quand je suis avec vous !

- J'accepte d'officialiser nos fiançailles. Mais le dîner aura lieu qu'une fois que votre tendre et adorable neveu sera de retour parmi saint et sauve.

- Bien, marcher conclue mais si l'on retrouve que le cadavre de mon neveu, vous serrez dans l'obligation de vous offrir à moi plutôt que prévu.

- Ne parlez pas de malheur votre altesse.

- Mais le malheur excite dans ce bas monde.

- Parlons de mon service.

- Bien, je t'écoute mon bel et futur ange.

- Ce matin, dans la forêt, un homme a été arrêter pour être entrer illégalement dans nos terres. Demain matin, il devrait plus être de ce monde. Je suis venue vous demandez une requête.

- Vous voulez qu'il vive ? C'est tout à fait impossible. Si, il se trouve au cachot en ce moment, il doit être accusé de l'enlèvement de mon tendre neveu.

- Il est innocent. Il ne fera pas de mal à une mouche.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui. En apprennent la disparition de votre neveu, je l'ai appelée.

- Appelez ?

- Oui, il est un grand inspecteur.

- Inspecteur ?

- Et puis, j'étais tellement attristé de sa disparition que j'ai totalement oublié de prévenir le roi.

Après cette déclaration, Riza décroisa les bras :

- Je trouve cela étrange. Il aurait pu nous dire qu'il venait de votre part !

- Vous connaissez le comte Havoc. Il n'écoute jamais.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Et puis, plus vite votre neveu sera trouvé, et plus vite je viendrais vivre ici avec vous au château !

Un sourire bien intéresser apparut sur les lèvres de Zolf :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup !

- N'oubliez pas votre promesse !

- Ca ne risque pas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Au même instant, dans les cachots du château, Alphonse raconta à Roy ce que leur avait demander le soldat qui les avait arrêter :

- Donc, le prince a disparut ! Conclu Roy

- Quelle intelligence ! Ce moqua Edward.

- OH ! EH ! Hurla Roy à l'intention du garde tout en ignorant la dernière phrase d'Edward

- QUOI ? Demanda sèchement le garde

- Je peux vous aidez !

- Aidez à quoi ?

- A retrouvez votre prince !

- Ah ! Ah !

- Ne rigolez pas, je suis sérieux ! Je suis le célèbre enquêteur Roy Mustang !

- Oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Cela m'étonnerait, elle est beaucoup plus belle que vous !

- Bien, si vous être le célèbre enquêteur Roy Mustang, chose que je doute, on le sera bien assez tôt !

- Et comment !

- Henri, emmène madame Fuery !!

Dix minutes plus tard, une petite femme a lunette portant une magnifique robe verte apparut devant eux :

- MISS SCIEZKA ? Demandèrent en chœur les trois prisonniers.

- Monsieur Roy, jeune Edward et Alphonse. Mon cœur ce remplie de joie à l'idée de vous revoir ! Faite les sortir !

- C'est impossible !

- Vous osez renier les ordres de la femme de votre supérieur ?

- Toute suite madame !

- Merci ! Fit Alphonse en sortant.

- Crétin ! Continua Edward lui aussi en sortant.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Termina Roy en souriant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy, Sciezka, Edward et Alphonse marchèrent et discutèrent dans les longs couloirs du palais royal :

- Mademoiselle Riza ! Hurla Sciezka en courant vers une femme blonde.

- Bonjours, madame Sciezka ! Vous ne deviez pas courir vous votre état !

- Je suis en parfaite santé grâce à vous !

- Il vous reste encore des herbes ?

- Non, plus beaucoup. A mon grand malheur.

- Passez chez moi, se soir, je vous en donnerais d'autre !

- Avec joie. Mademoiselle Riza, permettez moi de vous présenter Alphonse et Edward Elric et le plus grand inspecteur de tout les temps : monsieur Roy !!

- Vous me ventez un peu trop Sciezka ! Déclara Roy tout rouge.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Riza. Annonça Alphonse en embrassant la main droite de Riza.

- Vous être bien charmant jeune homme !

- Et vous bien belle !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que vous transformiez mon petit frère en votre sosie ?

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Alors où a-t-il apprit toutes ses choses ?

- Edward ait un peu de respect pour moi !!

- J'en aurais si vous me disiez ou vous avez eut se bleu !!

En entendant le mot bleu, Riza leva la tête. Ses yeux ambre entrèrent en contact avec ceux de monsieur Roy :

- Ravie de vous revoir charmante jeune femme !

- Vous la connaissez ? Demandèrent en chœur Edward, Alphonse et Sciezka

- Pardonnez moi, je dois partir ! Sciezka !

- Au revoir mademoiselle Riza.

- Elle s'appelle donc Riza ! Surprenant, se nom me dit quelque chose !

- Venez, le Roi vous attend ! Coupa court Sciezka, les pensés de Roy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dans une pièce étrange du château, Zolf discutait avec un homme étrange :

- Tenez, voici comme promis l'argent !

- Mais, il n'y a que 120 cenz !

- Le reste une fois que vous auriez accomplie la deuxième partie du plan !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DSL ! DSL ! Pour le retard, je devais le mettre juste avant de partir à l'hôpital !! J'ai un petit aveu à vous faire !! Je ne mettrais par de chapitre a toutes mes fics avant le 15/08 !!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sciezka, Roy et ses disciples entrèrent dans la salle de réunion du palais royale, après une annonce en fanfare. Sciezka fut la première à faire une révérence. Roy, Edward et Alphonse suivaient le mouvement :

- Relevez-vous ! Ordonna le roi Bradley

- Votre Altesse, voici le célèbre inspecteur Roy Mustang, ses assistants, monsieur Edward Elric et monsieur Alphonse Elric. Ils sont venus spécialement d'Angleterre pour nous aidez à retrouvé votre fils. Annonça Sciezka.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le traitement injuste que nous vous avons faire subir, nous ignorons qui vous étiez. S'excusa Havoc

- J'accepte vos excuses. Parla Roy

- Qui vous a fait ce bleu à l'œil ? Un membre de ma garde ? Demanda le Roi

Roy allait répondre quand, un homme entra sans frapper dans la salle de réunion :

- Grand-frère, j'ai un indice sur la disparition de fils. Cria Zolf

- Parle, je t'écoute.

- Madame Lust a entendu dire que la veuve Armstrong a vu un homme s'enfuir avec un gros parquet sur le dos. J'ai envoyé ma garde personnelle chez elle.

- Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas besoin de votre aide monsieur Mustang. Vous pourrez rester dans notre village le temps que vous voulez.

- Merci

- Votre altesse, votre femme vous demande ! Déclara une servante blonde aux yeux bleus qui fit rougir Edward.

- Havoc, Armstrong. Allez chez la veuve Armstrong ! Toute suite.

- A vos ordres.

Le Roi sortit de la salle avec la jeune servante. Le reste des conseillers sortirent eux aussi. Il ne resta plus que les frères Elric, Roy Mustang, Sciezka et Zolf. Avant de sortir, Zolf bouscula Roy :

- Veuillez m'excuser grand enquêteur.

- Ce n'est rien.

Zolf sortit de la pièce sans dire en revoir :

- Edward, ça va ? Demanda Alphonse en voyant le visage rouge de son frère.

- Je…je…

- Mais on dirait que mon petit Edward est tombé amoureux !!

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !! J'AI JUSTE OUBLIER DE MANGER DE LA SOUPE QUAND J'ETAIS JEUNE!! C'EST CLAIR !!

- Aie ! Fit Sciezka en se tenant le ventre.

- Un problème mademoiselle Sciezka ? Questionna Alphonse

- Mon enfant n'a pas l'air d'aimé entendre crier Edward, vu les coups de pieds qu'il me donne.

- Sciezka, puisque ne nous n'avons pas à enquêter sur la disparition du prince, pourriez-vous m'emmener chez mademoiselle Riza ? J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

- Bien sur.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de mademoiselle Riza, ils virent un homme d'un certain âge, assit dans une chaise probablement aussi vieille que lui, fumant sa pipe :

- Bonjour monsieur, votre fille est-elle là ?

L'homme regarda Sciezka puis Roy :

- Vous être le jeune garçon !

- Non, il est vieux, il a presque trente ans !! Commenta Edward

L'homme sortit une canne de derrière la chaise et frappa la tête d'Edward :

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, petit !

- Aie !! Hurla Edward en pleure

L'homme se leva et se posa juste devant Roy :

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Alphonse

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Al ?

- Pour une fois que tu dois te sentir grand ! Aie ! Hurla Alphonse.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Demanda le vieux.

- Père que faite-vous ? Demanda Riza surprise de voir son père debout.

- Riza, tu ne te souviens pas de Roy ?

- Vous le connaissez ? Questionna Riza

- Bien sur ! Entrez, je vous pris.

Tout le monde entra sauf, Riza et Sciezka :

- Votre père n'est pas fou et depuis quand connaît-il Roy.

- Entrons, nous en saurons un peut plus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 4, il est moins bien que les précédents mais promis, le prochain vaudra le détour. Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

A peine fut-il entré que le vieil homme alla directement s'installé dans son fauteuil. Il fit signe à Roy, Edward et Alphonse de s'asseoir sur le banc en face de lui. Riza partir chercher deux chaises dans la cuisine. Elle en passa une à Sciezka :

- Riza, va faire du thé ! Ordonna froidement le vieil homme.

- Toute suite.

- Riza, allume un bâton d'encens.

- Toute suite.

- Maintenant, si vous nous disiez où est-ce que vous avez connu, le chef ! S'impatienta Edward.

- Riza, apporte le thé !

- Toute suite.

Riza apporta un plateau avec six tasses de thé chaud. Roy se leva et lui prit le plateau des mains :

- Merci. Déclara Riza les joues roses.

Roy posa le plateau sur la petite table. Une fois que les tasses furent distribuées, le vieil homme commença à parler :

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

- Non. Répondit Roy.

- Normal, puisque vous n'aviez que quatre ans à l'époque. C'était un jour de printemps pluvieux. Mon ami Takumi et moi-même avons été envoyé dans un petit village pour enquêter sur la mort d'un conseiller.

- Vous avez connu Takumi Sensei ? Demanda Roy surpris.

- Oui, il était mon ami et mon frère. Quand nous sommes partit pour ce village, la femme de Takumi était enceinte de trois semaines. Notre enquête dura trois mois. Nous logions chez une veuve qui avait un fils de quatre ans. Ce fut grâce au meurtre de cette femme que nous avions put arrêter l'assassin. Alors que nous rentrions chez nous, mon ami trouva une lettre dans laquelle, on lui demandait de prendre soin de cet enfant. Ainsi, il découvrit que cette enfant n'était pas celui de la veuve décédé, mais une femme qui fut brulé sur un buché pour sorcellerie. Mon ami décida de revenir au village. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Finalement, il ma convaincu. Quand on est arrivé la maison où logeait le petit garçon était en feu. Il entra dans la maison sans même penser à sa femme. Il n'en ait jamais ressortit tout comme le petit garçon. Suite à la promesse que je lui avais faite, j'épousai sa femme. Elle eut une merveilleuse petite fille. Ma femme mourra quand sa fille eut atteint l'âge de dix ans. Ce petit garçon, c'était vous.

- Wouah ! C'est triste ! Fit Edward

- C'est trop triste ! Déclara Sciezka en pleure

Roy ne savait pas quoi dire :

- Il faut que je sorte. Annonça Riza toute blanche.

Roy lui aussi se leva et sortit. Alphonse voulu le suivre quand, Edward le rattrapa par le bras et lui déclara :

- Laisse-le.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy sortit et trouva Riza assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Il se posa à côté d'elle. Riza brisa le silence en eux :

- Pourquoi être-vous venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement

- Je suis venu à cause de ce cahier. Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me traduire ce texte.

Riza prit le cahier des mains de Roy. Elle le parcourra des yeux :

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Il y a bien longtemps sur une scène de crime. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un texte dans une langue très ancienne. Seule une personne dans se village peut lire et vous traduire se texte.

- Qui ?

- La vieille Pinako. Elle vit dans la maison des plaisirs.

- La maison des plaisirs ?

- Oui. Attendez que la nuit tombe et suivez les soldats. Ils vous emmèneront dans se lieu.

- La jeune fille dans l'histoire du vieux, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Mon Sensei, il m'a parlé de sa femme. Il disait souvent que s'il avait une petite fille, il l'appellerait Riza. Je peux vous demandez un service.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourrait-on rester ici, jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive ? Je n'ai pas trop envi de déranger Sciezka.

Riza accepta mais une condition : que Roy ne parle à personne leur rencontre dans le bois.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

A peine fut-il entré que le vieil homme alla directement s'installé dans son fauteuil. Il fit signe à Roy, Edward et Alphonse de s'asseoir sur le banc en face de lui. Riza partir chercher deux chaises dans la cuisine. Elle en passa une à Sciezka :

- Riza, va faire du thé ! Ordonna froidement le vieil homme.

- Toute suite.

- Riza, allume un bâton d'encens.

- Toute suite.

- Maintenant, si vous nous disiez où est-ce que vous avez connu, le chef ! S'impatienta Edward.

- Riza, apporte le thé !

- Toute suite.

Riza apporta un plateau avec six tasses de thé chaud. Roy se leva et lui prit le plateau des mains :

- Merci. Déclara Riza les joues roses.

Roy posa le plateau sur la petite table. Une fois que les tasses furent distribuées, le vieil homme commença à parler :

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

- Non. Répondit Roy.

- Normal, puisque vous n'aviez que quatre ans à l'époque. C'était un jour de printemps pluvieux. Mon ami Takumi et moi-même avons été envoyé dans un petit village pour enquêter sur la mort d'un conseiller.

- Vous avez connu Takumi Sensei ? Demanda Roy surpris.

- Oui, il était mon ami et mon frère. Quand nous sommes partit pour ce village, la femme de Takumi était enceinte de trois semaines. Notre enquête dura trois mois. Nous logions chez une veuve qui avait un fils de quatre ans. Ce fut grâce au meurtre de cette femme que nous avions put arrêter l'assassin. Alors que nous rentrions chez nous, mon ami trouva une lettre dans laquelle, on lui demandait de prendre soin de cet enfant. Ainsi, il découvrit que cette enfant n'était pas celui de la veuve décédé, mais une femme qui fut brulé sur un buché pour sorcellerie. Mon ami décida de revenir au village. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Finalement, il ma convaincu. Quand on est arrivé la maison où logeait le petit garçon était en feu. Il entra dans la maison sans même penser à sa femme. Il n'en ait jamais ressortit tout comme le petit garçon. Suite à la promesse que je lui avais faite, j'épousai sa femme. Elle eut une merveilleuse petite fille. Ma femme mourra quand sa fille eut atteint l'âge de dix ans. Ce petit garçon, c'était vous.

- Wouah ! C'est triste ! Fit Edward

- C'est trop triste ! Déclara Sciezka en pleure

Roy ne savait pas quoi dire :

- Il faut que je sorte. Annonça Riza toute blanche.

Roy lui aussi se leva et sortit. Alphonse voulu le suivre quand, Edward le rattrapa par le bras et lui déclara :

- Laisse-le.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy sortit et trouva Riza assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Il se posa à côté d'elle. Riza brisa le silence en eux :

- Pourquoi être-vous venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement

- Je suis venu à cause de ce cahier. Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me traduire ce texte.

Riza prit le cahier des mains de Roy. Elle le parcourra des yeux :

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Il y a bien longtemps sur une scène de crime. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un texte dans une langue très ancienne. Seule une personne dans se village peut lire et vous traduire se texte.

- Qui ?

- La vieille Pinako. Elle vit dans la maison des plaisirs.

- La maison des plaisirs ?

- Oui. Attendez que la nuit tombe et suivez les soldats. Ils vous emmèneront dans se lieu.

- La jeune fille dans l'histoire du vieux, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Mon Sensei, il m'a parlé de sa femme. Il disait souvent que s'il avait une petite fille, il l'appellerait Riza. Je peux vous demandez un service.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourrait-on rester ici, jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive ? Je n'ai pas trop envi de déranger Sciezka.

Riza accepta mais une condition : que Roy ne parle à personne leur rencontre dans le bois.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les arbres quand un certain membre de la famille royale ouvrit un passage secret se trouvant dans une vieille armoire. Il descendit un escalier secret pour finir sa route dans des catacombes sombres et humides. Sur le mur de cet endroit sinistre, on pouvait grâce à la lumière flambeau que tenait le frère du roi, des os et des crânes. Ce prince avide de pouvoir marcha jusqu'à un courant d'eau et le remonta jusqu'à que ses yeux aperçoivent une personne se cachant le visage :

- Mon prince ! Fit l'homme en fessant une révérence.

IIIIIIIIIII

Cela fessait déjà trois heures que Sciezka était rentré chez elle. Laissant, Roy aux bons soins de Riza. Ce fut au moment où son père fut endormi que Riza s'avança vers Roy :

- C'est l'heure !

Edward et Alphonse furent les premiers à sortit. Roy voyant qu'il était suivit par Riza pour fermer la porte derrière eux, s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Portez-vous bien !

- Et vous ne mourrez pas !

- Ne parlez pas de malheurs ! Je suis Roy…

Roy ne put finir sa phrase que Riza l'avait poussé en dehors de chez elle. Une fois la porte fermé, Riza se laissa glisser :

- Pourquoi ? Ce demanda Riza en laissant les larmes glissés le long de ses joues.

IIIIIIIII

Riza avait tellement poussé Roy qu'il trébucha sur un pot de fleurs et attérissa sur ses fesses. Edward le regarda d'un air amusé et déclara :

- Ca ne serait pas plus simple de lui dire que vous l'aimez ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires le nain !

- Je ne suis pas un nain ! Je suis plus grand que vous-même si ça ne se voit pas !

Roy et Edward se regardèrent d'un air défiant. Alphonse soupira tout en passant un tas de choses. - Bon, nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Déclara Roy en se dirigeant vers le centre du village.

Une fois arrivé au cœur du village nos trois amis se mirent à suivent deux soldats. Cette filature les emmena jusqu'à un bar. Roy et Edward entrèrent dans le bar, laissant Alphonse s'occupé des chevaux. A peine entrer, la femme que Roy avait sauvé se jeta dans ses bras :

- Mon héros vous être venu ! Fit-elle en embrassant son coup.

- Vous être ivre mademoiselle ! Répondit Roy en décrochant la bouche de Lust de son cou.

- Wouha, vous l'aimez vraiment ! Déclara Edward surpris de la réaction de Roy.

- Venez-vous asseoir et boire un coup à notre rencontre !

Lust emmena Roy et Edward à une table bien isolé au fond de la salle. Edward fut à peine assit qu'il vit une charmante jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus :

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Lust à Roy

- Je recherche la vieille…

- Oui, qui est cette fille ? Hurla Edward en coupant la parole à son ami Roy.

- Laquelle ?

- La blonde assise au bar !

- Ah ! Tu as bon goût mon jeune homme. Elle c'est Winry, elle est servante au palais royale.

Edward allait poser une autre question quand Winry monta sur le bar et déclara en levant son verre :

- Le lève mon verre à la disparition soudaine et inespérée du prince intendant !!!

- OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Cria tous les gens présents dans la salle.

- Musique Kuro !!!! Hurla Winry

Une musique assez rimique et bougeant se fit entendre. Winry descendu du bar et ce mit à chantant. Elle s'arrêta devant Edward et déclara :

- La simple servante à fait son choix !

Elle prit la main d'Edward et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Roy tenta de le retenir, mais Lust l'empêcha en l'embrassant. Alors que Roy essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme, une personne mit quelque chose dans le verre de Roy :

- Voyons, je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! Déclara Roy en repoussant Lust.

- Ils disent tous ça ! Répondit Lust en mettant son atout (ses seins) à nu.

- Je suis venue pour voir, la vieille Pinako ! Fit Roy les yeux fermés

- Et tu lui veux quoi à la maman Pinako ? Parce que moi, je peux réaliser tous tes fantasmes !

- Je dois lui parlé d'un livre.

- D'un livre ? Ou les yeux mon chou !

Roy ouvrit les yeux et Lust toute nue. D'une étrange rapidité, Roy prit son verre et …

IIIIIIIIIIIII

A suivre !!!!


End file.
